Hour 1
"Hour 1" 'will be Unlimited's first AG hosted, with Namialus as co-host. It's set to take place in 52 ABY. 'Plot When two scientists on Kamino try and contact a planet believed to have a climate similar to that of Umbara in hope of finding another form of intelligent life, they don't get the response they had in mind. Now, Aqua Force and the scientists must fight to stop an alien takeover of Kamino. Gameplay The gameplay for "Hour 1" will be very similar to the classic game "Battleship". Each team (scum aliens and loyals Troopers) will have a vessel. If the scum outnumber the loyals, they win. If the Loyals kill all of the scum, they win. But, there's also another way to win. If the opposing team sinks the other team's vessel. This option will become available to both sides if the loyals and the scum have the same amount of people left. Now, the phases will be Day Time (disscussion) Action Time (this is where I make a short battle between the Aquas and the aliens; the battle is non-playable; as long as there's a scum on the loyal team, the aliens will always know where the loyals are) and Night Time (this is where people with night actions etc. spring into action). Each team also gets "perks" if they do a certain thing. They can use these during Action Time. For example, if the scum are able to vote off or kill 2 loyals in one day/night, they unlock a "Death Roller" which can be used during Action Time. The "Death Roller" is a ball with spikes all around it that can penetrate through anything. If the loyals are hit with one, their vessel will be dealt a critical blow. The loyals' perk is the "Hellfire Missle". The loyals can unlock this if they vote off or kill 2 scum in one day/night. The "Hellfire Missile" is a missle that when it's close to it's target, breaks into 10 smaller missiles and denotates when it hits its target. The "Hellfire Missle" can cause critical damage as well. Each team can use these perks during the non-playable battle. To request the use of a certain perk, you tell Unlimited before Action Time. Example Gameplay Day 1 (Discuss) Joe: We have decided to vote for Greg. Commander Unlimited: Alright. Troops, put him up front. (Ties Greg's hands behind his back and blindfolds him) Commander Unlimited: Okay men, ready...aim...fire! (BANG!) Action Time (non-playble) (Pretend I uploaded a picture of the aliens plotting the coordinates of the Aqua's vessel thanks to the help of the aliens onboard) (A short battle engages) Night Time (certain characters performing their night actions) Perks Alien perks: Death Roller, Pegs, and Scream Aqua perks: Hellfire Missile, Shadow UAV, and Shocker. Death Roller: The Death Roller can be obtained if the Aliens kill 2 Aquas by day 3. The Death Roller is a ball that's surrounded by spikes and can penetrate through anything. Pegs: 10 of these fire from a cannon all at once. They penetrate the surface of their target, and then detonate, causing moderate damage. This perk is obtained if the Aliens kill 3 Aquas by day 4. Scream: When used, the alien vessel will emit a high pithced noise that temporially stuns enemies and deactivates all enemy electronics for 15 seconds. This perk is obtained if the Aliens kill one Aqua by day 2. Hellfire Missle: When this bad boy is launched, it will track down its target then before hitting its target, will break into 10 smaller missles and detonate on impact. This perk does critical damage. This perk is obtained if the Aquas kill 3 Aliens ny day 4. Shadow UAV: When in the air, the Shadow UAV will reveal the location on the alien vessel, and can't be seen on their radar. This perk only lasts for 10 seconds. This perk is obtained if the Aquas kill one Alien by day 2. Shocker: This is a torpedo. When it makes contact with it's target, it will emit a sonic boom while detonating. The damage of this perk is incredibly high. This is obtained if the Aquas kill 2 Aliens by day 3 Night Actions Assassin (Both): Whoever has this role can kill one Aqua each night with their tracks covered. Juggernaut (Aqua): The Juggernaut will fight back if the Assassin tries to kill them. Guardian (Both): The Guardian can protect one of their teammates but can't protect themselves. Jammer (Alien): The Jammer can jam the enemy's scanner so they don't know where they are. This can only be used during Action Time and lasts 30 seconds. Suicider (Aqua): If the Assassin is trying to kill the Suicider, during the Suicider's last stand, he'll blow off via a button on his wrist, killing them both. Captian (Both): The Captain will be in charge of their team. They are second in command behind the hosts. Characters Dron Traag Dragg Michelangelo (Mikey) Don Wollffee Spyder Fox Ghost Xe (More characters coming soon) Rules The rules for this game are pretty much the same as every other. Except if *anyone* reveals their role they will be court marshaled and then sentenced to death by firing squad. Now, about cussing. I'm pretty laid back about it. The only ones that aren't accetable are the b-word, c-word, f-word, or s-word. If you do say those, the punishment will be that you'll be placed in lockup for a day. This means, you are not allowed to participate for that day. Category:Games Category:Cancelled Games